Ironblood
by TItanNorman
Summary: Ironman izuku, no league of villians, all might is still around and kicking. Izukus a complete jerk in the begining jirio is his peper but not yet.
1. 0

Prologue

Izuku was having a bad day, not a "my friends aren't being nice kinda day", a life changing, goal reorientating kinda of day. Simply put his mom was dead. Killed by a low life thug, on her way home from work. At least that's what the cops said, fuck why did she even have a job ? His grandfather sent home way more money then they needed, but she said she needed something to do, now that he was going to school and just needed to fill her days up.

Well she wouldn't need to fill her days up anymore, BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T HAVE ANY!!!! AND NOW HE WAS EXPECTED TO LEAVE HIS HOME AND GO LIVE WITH A MAN HE DIDIN'T EVEN KNOW!!! God why did this happen to him, life wasn't perfect, but his mom always made things better.

He was quirkless she still loved him, when he came home from a bad day at school, she was there to make it better, bandage his cuts and bruises from his and kachans fights, give him a kiss on the forehead and make his favorite meal. Now he has to go live with his grandfather in america. His dad died a few years ago, a plane crash, they don't happen very often any more but it's also pretty rare for a child to discover their quirk on a plane and have a panic attack blowing the goddamn plane out of the sky.

So Now he was going to live with his grandfather Howard Stark he's pretty famous for helping to inventing a bomb back in the 1940s the... atom bomb yeah that's the one. He's super old but he's got this quirk that lets him rewind his biological clock. He's basically immortal, though he can't rewind when he's injured he would just get younger with a injury, he can't use it on other people. My grandfather had my mother by mistake, my grandmother was a flight attendant they kinda hooked up on the plane and bam 9 months later a child was born.

The old man tried to connect with my mom but she didn't really respect him. Something about being "a war monger" that he "made the world a more violent place" but I guess that's in the job description of being a arms dealer. Yeah he sells weapons and not just quirk gear but also missiles, guns, explosives, tanks, and way more. I wish mom would have had a gun or something on her.

But japan has strict laws about weapons, even more so now that regular citizens can breathe fire, or demolish cities with unimaginable strength. But all mom could do was slowly attract small objects. She was helpless, against a strengthening quirk like that, so I have a new dream now. I will make weapons for those who are weak and with them They'll be strong.

I'll be leaving japan tomorrow, and I'll be starting 6th grade next week, I don't have time to play around I have no time for games. I'll become a whatever I have to to get revenge on him. I'll become a hero just to get it, I'll use my heritage to forge the weapons I'll need and I'll use the iron in my blood if I have to.


	2. 1

**Note: this story is gonna be slow but I want to do my best with it, this idea has been bouncing around in my head bothering me and I can't get it out "so here we go"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except original ideas and characters. **

**————————————————-—————**

Izuku was drunk, completely blasted, but it was the anniversary of his moms death he was only 11 when it happened he was 16 now and he had just graduated MIT four days ago.

He should be giddy with joy and excitement he should be exuberant. But he wasn't he was depressed, and completely exhausted. The only thing that was making this situation any better was this blonde chick kissing his neck. Izuku idly observed that he did not like blondes, he was more into dark black hair.

Things were about to get much more interesting when the doors to his room busted open and his "bodyguard" more like baby sitter walked in. Happy Hogan was a really good guy, honestly probably the best male role model he's ever had in his life. Izuku respected and appreciated Happys opinions and usually gave a good deal of thought to what he said. But not today, today was for getting wasted and having rough dirty sex to completely forget "Today". Izukus thoughts were interrupted by happy grabbing the blonde and forcing her to leave.

" do you have any idea how much trouble your in, you have should have been on a plane two hours ago. And really Izuku drinking ?"

"You are sixteen years old, what are you doing." Izuku rolled his eyes "Happy four days ago I graduated college with two doctorates, 2 days ago was the anniversary of my "immortal" grandfathers death, and today 5 years ago my mom was brutally murderd by a villain who can spontaneously grow muscle all around his body making him unkillable," " I derserve this, go run off and grab that blonde for me will you, OH and see if that pretty brunette is still slinking around from last night the one with the huge a—"

" I'm gonna stop you right there Izuku before you make yourself a bigger ass than you already are." "You need to go shower and get ready you have a weapons demonstration in Iraq two hours ago. The board is gonna flip if you aren't there."

Ugggg the board they basically let me do what I want as long as I pump out weapons for them keep Happy around and once In awhile go out and presented my weapons. I was supposed to be showing of my Nebula bombs they, once detonated completely crystallize enemies in a 10 foot radius. Completely lethal and unless you can become intangible, inescapable. These babies were great and if you attached them to a missiles you could crystallize 10 city blocks, and the Japanese and U.S. government was about to make me a pretty penny by bidding for my Nebula's.

Some would think that since the pillar of peace ALL MIGHT was around that the world was at peace. What a joke nobody messed with the U.S., Japan or their allies because ALL MIGHT could decimate an entire army. All I'm doing is solidifying their already unstoppable power. Protecting America and japan my two homes. Happy was right, though I needed to sober up and get out of here.

Getting to the plane was a rather enjoyable experience happy was breaking the speeding limit three times over to get there. I was packed up in the plane in an hour. 32 hours later I was in Iraq, the perfect weapons testing grounds nobody gave a shit about the Middle East any more since the rise of quirks places like this became unending battle grounds desolate wastelands that were ruled by cruel and dangerous warlords.

I was about to turn a mountain range into pure crystal, nobody even objected, I wanted to demonstrate some place people wouldn't be pissed about. I guess I could have done it in northern Russia but it's to cold, since that blizzard wizard took over all of it. East Africa was a option to but i would rather not go back there any time soon. So Iraq it was and damn this place was perfect, "ladies and gentle men, boys and girls let me introduce the latest in environmentaly freindly weapons of mass destruction.

The nebula 01 is a simple hand grenade that when used has a blast area of ten feet " Izuku pulled the pin and threw it at a dummy detonating upon landing Turing the dummy into pure crystal. "Now there is a long explanation about how this works, but who really wants to listen to that." A chorus of chuckles followed that commit.

"Now I'm sure your tired of seeing the kiddie stuff, let me show you what your really here for" people started leaning forward in their chairs. "The nebula 4 missiles, these babies have a blast radius of ten city blocks, upon impact the missels will turn everything into pure crystal, now watch what it will do to a mountain range." Izuku pressed the launch and turned watch with the crowd as the peaks of three mountains were turned completely in to dark blue crystal.

———————————————————————

To say his missiles were a success was a bit of an understatement. The Chinese bought four of them on the spot and at 400 million a missile he was feeling pretty good about it.

"Mr. stark, can I get a selfie"

_ I changed my name years ago, try to forget the past hard enough and you will._

"Mr. Stark ?"

"Oh yeah go ahead, make sure you get my good side"

"Yes sir mr stark"

Everything was going good till, the Hummer in front of them blew up.

"Mr. Stark stay her-ugh"

_Shit that dude just got killed_, Izuku was scrambling to get out of the car, when there was a thud next to him, a short range missile.

"Are those one of mine"!!!

Then it went off, and Izuku remembers thinking how ironic this all was and then not remembering anything.

———————————————————————

"Ugh, what the hell," _everything hurts. _Izuku was confused by his surroundings.

"Well hello pretty boy, I see my baby did its job, keeping you alive."

_The fuck he __mean ? I need some water. _Izuku decided to ignore the annoying voice, and reach for the water next to him, when he felt a tug on his chest. _Why am I hooked up to a fucking car battery ? Is this the baby keeping my alive ? Why am I being kept alive ?_

Izuku finally looked up and over at the person who was talking to him. And couldn't help but be surprised

"Power loader?"

———————————————————————

**Author note: alright chapter one moved really quickly I know, i just don't want to write to many details and make the chapters to long and extensive to read. I really just want to skip the whole cave part but I know that it's important for character development. Please for all six of you who favorited and the 13 of you who followed the story give me some of that constructive criticism. I'm here to improve my writing, so till probably two days from now, bye.**


	3. Mark2

**Note: I'm hoping to make this chapter longer **

**———————————————————————**

"Power loader ?"

"Wha- how, you've been dead for two-"

Izuku was flabbergasted, about two years ago power loader was working in Syria selling some of his designs to what was left of the government when he just, went missing. A student that was with cane wandering out of the desert two days later. Without a clue as to what happened she had amnesia, and was wondering why she was in the desert she had lost three weeks of memories. Izukus mind was racing was he working for these guys was he a villain now, Izuku began to mutter incoherently.

"Kid hey kid are you there ? Are you dying oh man i must have messed up okay don't mov-"

Izuku grabbed his battery and sat up "what the fuck is happing right now ? This must be some weird ass dream"

"language" Power-loader warned, Izuku continued

"I mean I'm strapped to a fucking car battery, what's going on ?"

Izuku finished in Japanese for a answer and directed his gaze to Power-loader in question. Power-loader sighed and sat down,

"To answer your first question you've been kidnaped by a criminal oraganzation called the Ten Rings, they want you to build them weapons. Quirk gear and any other nefarious stuff they can think to make you build. Secondly when that bomb went off, little bits of deadly shrapnel went into your chest. The doctor here did what he could. Any more surgery would have killed you, the shrapnel left in your chest was moving to your heart. So I suggested putting a magnet in your chest and low and behold it worked." Power loader looked particularly proud of him self when he said that last part.

Izuku licked his lips "Weapons ?"

Power loader sighs again, " yeah, weapons. They tried to pull the same thing on me two years ago."

Power loader held up his hands or the weird stumps where his hands where supposed to be. "The idiots blew up the jeep I was in and my hands got caught in the fire it melted the flesh of my fingers together I can't use my quirk or build anything. I was deemed useless, they where gonna kill me. I was gonna let them, until I realized they had my star pupil. These guys... the aren't like villains in civilization they are on their own level of evil."

Power loader got particularly grim. "I don't doubt they would have 'used her' and then killed her. So I begged for her freedom in return I would make blueprints for quirk equipment. It's one of my greatest shames, they keep me in line by threatening her."

Power loader gestured to a screen in the coner of the cave. "That's a live stream of her dorm room at U.A

Izuku interrupted at this point "I guessing she's more than a student ?"

Power loader laughs. "She's my daughter, I had an affair with her mother. Mei doesn't know hell, the man who raised her doesn't know.

Power loafers eyes softened.

"Of everything I have ever made she's my greatest creation."

Suddenly, the door to Izukus prison was thrown open, men whith their quirks active and guns raised followed behind a man with silver eyes in to the room and up to his bead.

"Hello Mr. Stark, how do you do" he spoke English with a heavy Russian accent. My name is Silver Spear. How are you liking Your room, is everything to you satisfaction ?"

He countinued before Izuku could reply with a sarcastic comment.

"Lets get down to business eh ? You will build me nebula missels and I will let you go"

_He's lying, they'll never let me go, but if I refuse he'll kill me. _

"I'll build you missiles"

_There's really no other options are here, I'll think of a way out of here, I can do this. _

"I'll need tools, I'll need multiple work bench's and I need it in here. As you can probably tell I'm not very mobile."

Silver nodds "Done"

"And I'll need power loader here for help"

Silver spear gave Izuku a look

"Done, but remember Mr. Stark," he gestured to a camera "we'll be watching."

———————————————————————

"Power loader, what's your real name"

Power loader looked up from scrutinizing izukus blue prints. "My names Maijima Higari."

_That's just as much as a mouthful as power loader. Hmmm thats it !!!_

"All right from now on you are Gary!!!"

Gary looked up annoyed, "no, you will not call me that I refu-"

Izuku cut him off "hush Gary, don't fight it, come here and look at this."

Gary walked over and gasped. "Is that-"

"Yes, yes it is." Izuku sad with enormous pride.

Gary spoke with reverence, "A arc reactor, how people have been trying to figure out how to make these cost effective since the 21st century ? Is this for the nebula's ?"

Izuku shook his head, and tapped his chest "no this is for me, make me more mobile."

Gary smiled, "this could power 1000 hearts"

Izuku smirks "1000 hearts, or 1 heart and something much bigger" Izuku brought out multiple papers and stacked them on top of a light, I call It the golden ticket, it's gonna be what gets us out of here.

Gary felt something he hadn't felt in quite some time, hope and damn it felt good. "what are we waiting for than Mr. Stark, let's do this"

———————————————————————

The weeks where long too long, the days where hotter than the devils left nut. But after 5 months of hell, it was ready. And just in the nick of time, silver spear would be returning next week. And any man who could keep multiple criminal organizations together under one flag, was a man Izuku did not want to fuck with.

Gary looked at Izuku with a critical eye. "It will hold up against ballistics of any kind, but do you think it will hold up against quirks ?

Izuku scoffed, "this dude is plated with a special alloy I created to make buildings strong enough to hold up against thermal nuclear blasts, have some faith in my boi."

Izuku finished peering intently inside his suit and looked at Gary, let's go over the plan one more time. We will power up the suit it'll take about 15 minutes to finish. After that I'll bust down the doors walk though and take down all in coming 'personal'. Afterwards I'll come back for you and we'll bust out of here lickity split. Sound good ?"

Gary shook his head. "It's the best we can do considering we don't know anything about the base."

Izuku nodded in agreement, " lets begin."

Izuku climbed into the hulking beast, a nine foot monstrosity, with huge arms with canisters of pure oxygen attached for flame throwing purposes. The legs where thick black painted metal, the thick metal boots made for stomping. The helmet was squarish in design, the face was a plate of pure steel and only having the two eye holes to look through.

Everything was running smoothly until the the door was opened and the bombs they set there as a contingent went off.

_Fuck, we need just a few more minutes. Come on !!!!!!_

"Power loader listen if we cut some of the systems out then we can go now-"

"Shut up Izuku, we both now that's not possible, I'll distract them. I'll get you the extra time you need, you'll just have to play catch up and save my ass."

Izuku got frantic "Power loader wait don't go-"

He was already gone, Izuku was having a panic attack. "Come on, come on, hurry up you piece of shit." He can hear gun shots coming from the hall and the roar of a pro hero. Then silence that feels like an eternity.

After what feels like forever the suit powers up. Izuku Power walks to the door, he sees a man charging at him with claws an the tips of his fingers. Izuku back hands him into the hallway wall. One man runs up to him with a metal bo staff that looks like it's electric. Izuku grabbs him by the head and brings his knee up to meet the criminals forehead.

One man with a plane old gun was lit on fire for standing in izukus way. When he gets to the mouth of the cave he finds a group of men standing in the way of him and freedom.

_Time to use the good old hand made greanades._

He grabs two old fashion greanades from his belt and throws them in the middle of the group of men. The ones standing closest turned into a fine pink mist, those just a little farther away lost limbs, every one else was knocked back and knocked out by the shock wave.

Izuku heard his name being called on the far right, Izuku gasped and ran over, to a motionless form.

"Mr. Maijima"

It didn't look good power loader had bullet holes all over his body. Blood was soaking through his clothes and making a puddle on the floor. He cough out his name, "Izuku, izuku, listen to me you gotta get out of here they said that silver spear is on his way he's returning early."

"No, no I won't leave you, you've done too much for me. Don't you want to see Mei ?"

"Izuku, I'm no doctor but even I know I won't last much longer. Tell her I love her, that she was the greatest thing I ever made."

"What am I supposed to do know, you've been my guide this entire time. I have so many questions, how am I supposed to pay you back for saving my life. What am I supppsed to do with this second chance ?"

Powe loader griped izukus arms "Don't. Waste. It. Please... don't waste it."

Power loader went limp in izukus arms.

Izuku felt numb at first then all Izuku felt was burning fury, he looked around at the unconscious forms of some of the worst scum on the earth. And he preceded to burn everything around him down. Every crate of quirk gear, wepons armor, guns, fuel. Everything had to go, and if those men didn't wake up intime to escape, it wasn't his problem.

He stopped when he heard incoming helicopters, he walked outside and grinned he was going to use the only missile he had time to build a small scale nebula. He fired and hit, it turned the whole thing and every one on it into pure crystal. It crashed and broke into millions of shards of crystal. He turned away from the ashes of his desolation. Activated his boosters and flew into the atmosphere away from his prison and toward freedom.

———————————————————————-

**Note: Alright this took longer than I thought to write. I really had a hard time writing this chapter. It's why I stuffed the whole cave part into this chapter. It will slow down in the next few chapters and more character development will happen. Please give me some feedback and constructive criticism is always welcome. Leave some reviews and suggestions on if katsuki should be included in this story. Izuku will be returning to japan at some point in the next 3 chapters. **


End file.
